The Fallen
by His Singer1
Summary: Sequel to The Fall, The war is over but the battle just began, The battle to survive in this new world. How can the dimension function without rule? How can Bella and Edward be together when something always tear them apart? AH/AU
1. Survive

**Welcome Back, Here is The Long Awaited Sequel To The Fall.**

**I Would say you need to read the fall to understand what's going on.**

**I Don't Own Twilight but i own this dimension.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

**Two or Three Months Later**

I watched the building crumble to the ground with a loud noise leaving the city shaking in its wake. This has been happening frequently, we thought the destruction of the war hadn't reached so far and only a half of the city and the royal dimension were hit with destruction. We were wrong and surprised to find cities popping out of nowhere being hidden but they still felt the destruction. Some cities were in total ruin and only in some the dwellings and billings were hit though they seemed to be able to stand with little work until they start to fall apart.

One unfortunate incident a building collapsed with people still living in it, it was too late and it happened so fast. Alice saw it happen but by then it was rubble and then she saw a vision change but the only way that would be is if I could go back in time and that's a gift I don't have and that I'm afraid to use. It's desolate in this part of the city with just a few people milling around and workers knocking down buildings, this part of the city has seen too many deaths in just a few short months. I guess it's inevitable but the truth is many are dying of hunger and many more will perish soon.

The post war issues hit us pretty hard and we've made due with what we could but what we did after takes up a lot of energy and time. We didn't know about the hidden cities and when the other dimensions ripped apart it was chaos. We never knew that while we fought in the war here that there were other small wars going on in each dimension. I've never seen so many people buried all at once, the air was thick with tragedy and oppression.

The food supply was low and the number of homes were decreasing rapidly and in the beginning we turned to magic and for a while it helped but because the earth was damaged then the power source was damaged, there were cries of help all around and they all came to me. I was the one that would lead them in war and be victorious to lead them from the oppression they suffered but it didn't end there.

I walked down the winding path to the familiar place but it wasn't a happy place, it wasn't some place I needed to go but it was a habit of mine. I walked along the graveyard of the many fallen soldiers and the people who perished from many things. If you could see the number buried your heart would break and this image would stay with you forever. I've come to terms with my involvement in their death but sometimes I can't help but think.

I stop at a well-known burial ground falling to my knees on the soft grass, its quiet here and no sound of animals scurrying about even they stay away from the thick fog of sadness and decay that surrounds this place. I touch the marble headstone running my hands over the words I memorized again and again, this one victim that will always be in my thoughts and dreams. I relive his last moments over and over, his death so sudden and my guilt never subsiding. I could have saved him I think but I don't know how, it's just something to ease the guilt. I never really got to know Carlisle as much as the rest of his family, he was never happy with my coming to their world though at the end he came to terms.

_Carlisle Cullen-1777-2013- General, Father, Husband, and Friend._

_In death and long after he will be remembered._

* * *

><p>I sat in the same spot never moving until the sun begins to set in the sky, I sigh thinking about the many rounds I would have to make before I got any sleep. I would go from city to city making sure everyone was set for a few days and maybe even have to bury someone. My body and mind begged for it but sleep was out of the question, I had a whole dimension to fix and take care of sleep could come later. I begin to stand when I head the soft quiet footsteps of an intruder close to me, when I heard their mind I relaxed and my heart sped up. I turned to see Edward walking towards me, he was concerned and he missed me much I could tell from his thoughts.<p>

His clothes were dirty and rumpled and he looked tired but still beautiful, he must have come from helping the workers build new homes. I watched him until he came closer and I sighed in content when he wrapped his arms around me, sometimes I still can't believe that I have forever with him. All those times I thought we had forever only for something to come in the way, I had to keep my guard up in case something happens again. All I want is to enjoy a day with him but I know I can't, I have responsibilities that come before him.

"Alice said you would be here" he spoke after releasing me.

"Yes and I'll probably be here tomorrow burying someone else" I said lightly.

It wasn't something to make light of and I shouldn't be here when I'm needed elsewhere but a selfish part of me wants to stay here with Edward and let him reassure me.

He lifted my chin and searched my eyes for a moment "Bella you need rest, let's go I'll take you home" he said taking my hand in his.

His hands felt good in mine and they fit together perfectly but I couldn't let myself think otherwise, nothing was perfect at the moment and I needed to be on my way.

"I can't Edward I have to make rounds" I said pulling away.

"Bella the healers can take care of that and we found two storages of food so everything is taken care of" he replied.

This was news and that meant I didn't need to make rounds especially if the healers were up to the task so I took his hand and let him pull me away.

"I've missed you" he said as we walked.

I smiled feeling elated to hear this "I've missed you too; it seems we hardly see each other much"

He squeezed my hand "I know but hopefully everything will be back to normal"

These were words I needed to hear desperately and from someone else besides Helena, I needed to know my efforts were paying off.

"You really think so?"

He turned to me "it's something you taught me, its hope and I'm having faith in that hope"

I threw my arms around him touching his lips to mine, it was a shock and something I forgot what it felt like. All my worries melted away when I was with him like this and for a moment I could forget where we were but not for long. We were interrupted by hurried footsteps and we looked to see people coming from all corners headed somewhere in the middle, we followed the crowd to the main hall where there was loud voices arguing back and forth and I could see some eve had weapons, my stomach dropped and I pushed my way to the front pulling Edward along.

"What's going on?" I asked in apprehension.

I knew it wasn't good by the look on everyone's faces

"I'll tell you what's wrong, while we starve on the other side of the dimension you people on the other side sit and eat to their hearts desire and when we come to join there is no food left!" a man with a harsh face spoke up.

There were shouts from one side of the crowd agreeing with his words.

I turned to Edward "I thought you found more food"

His face was creased with worry "we did but we didn't account for the other dimensions" he whispered to me.

They heard and immediately begin shouting at once, it was chaos their words mixed with their harsh thoughts were too much for me and I begin to feel the toll of every event hit me. There was a loud sound and Helena appeared with a few witches into the crowd and immediately asked for silence.

"We have a solution to the problem for now but we need your cooperation, kindly and quiet go back to your dimensions and shortly a weeks' worth of food will be brought to you"

There was loud murmurings "a week's!"

"That is nearly not enough!"

"It's all we can do for now" she said solemnly.

"we have always been put to the back while you people in the main dimension live your life without worry and when the war started we came to your aid but we get nothing in return!" the man spoke again and arguments broke out.

"Silence!" Helena said shooting a spark in the air.

"We all have been hit with the consequences of war, no one has gotten the better deal and if we want to fix this then we have to work together" she said.

"It doesn't seem like it"

"Well we are and while you sit back and complain of your hardships we actually do something about it!" a young woman flared up.

"And we shouldn't have to; we were promised a better life after the war!"

"And you were supposed to help us achieve it" the man said looking at me.

* * *

><p>All eyes were on me now and I could feel every emotion and thought directed at me, anger and frustration and I couldn't handle the emotions. On top of that there was guilt from me because they were right and any moment I felt like I would drop from the onslaught of emotions.<p>

"Who are you to judge her!" Edward shouted defending me.

"She can only do so much but she needs your help" Helena said.

"No one helped us it's always this side that gets the help"

"The same reason why the dimensions were split so you can keep out the lesser"

It was too much and before long I would be unusable if I don't get myself together, they needed me and here I was getting weak by the second and I felt guilty that they were left out but I wouldn't stand here and let them think that I wasn't doing my best.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted enraged.

My voice shook the city and I could feel the heat in my veins, if I didn't get control then I would end up doing something I regretted.

There was total silence and they were afraid of what was about to happen, in another situation this would be funny to see them afraid of me when if it wasn't for me they would still be in the hands of oppression. I wouldn't stand for this ungratefulness and abuse from anyone.

"You are not the only one suffering and you won't be the last but you have to be patient. This dimension was not built in a day and it won't be rebuilt in a day, I need time and I need your cooperation. If you feel that your needs are not being met then talk to the providers. I'm only one person and I can't be everywhere at once, there are people helping me and for that I am very grateful but what I don't like is the way you judge me"

I wasn't yelling but I was speaking loud enough so that they can hear me and I let them know I was angry, I knew people felt that way but they still had faith and they lent a hand. There were people who had no home but they help in the rebuilding of homes and people without food but they gladly give food away. These omegas from the other dimensions just sit back and wait for someone to take care of all their problems and that made me angry.

"You know why this dimension is faring better? They don't sit around and despair they realize that if they want help then they have to give help back. They are not helpless and ungrateful and they don't blame anyone, we were all dealt bad cards but we deal with what we have. So yes you are lesser but not because of your status but because you act like the lesser ones, you sit around waiting for the better day instead of helping to bring a better day. They are better because actions speak louder than words and if you think you can do better than I will gladly hand over my responsibility and let you lead the whole dimension, not just one but the whole"

I finished my speech feeling my anger abate a bit and feeling like I could drop any minute, I was thinking selfishly for once and I was thinking of sleeping and until I felt rejuvenated.

"well said Bella, the food storages will still be sent if you need them but that's all we can do for tonight and tomorrow we will send workers and provides over" Helena said.

They just nodded and begin to disperse except a few and the man with the harsh face, he looked at me for a moment before speaking.

"Even though we won the war I still didn't believe you were the phoenix but seeing the power radiate from you now I know. I can tell when someone is lying, I'm not an empath but I can feel the emotions you want us to feel and I see you are truthful and I apologize on behalf of everyone for doubting you" he said sincerely.

The few people left all nodded in agreement so I smiled letting them know I understood and then I swayed on the spot my vision going out but I could hear people around me.

"She's dead on her feet" Helena scolded someone.

I could hear Edward sigh "I know I finally got her to agree to rest when this happened. I'm taking her home now"

I could feel him pick me up and I sunk into his embrace but before I could relax I remembered something vital "the healers send the healers, I always make rounds" I mumbled.

"We're taking care of everything, you rest now" Helena assured me.

I nodded and closed my eyes fully feeling Edward carry me away.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me your thoughts.<strong>

**No schedule for this story but i am hoping i can get the next chapter written later tonight or half of it and i'll update Monday or Tuesday.**


	2. Solutions And Problems

**Still don't own Twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

I was next to warmth and wrapped around warmth floating in dreamland happily, the bed felt so good fitting me to its mold and my body agreed. It's been so long since I've had a good night's sleep and so long since I've been in my own bed but it's better than nothing because Edward is with me.

I turned to face him startled when I see his eyes are open, he smiles and pulls me closer and I lean against him. We stare at each other in silence happy to be together at last, for a moment I forgot about the world and the predicament we were in. I dreamed of a world where it's just me and him and every morning I could wake up in his arms and he'd never let me go.

"Good morning" he said.

"Yes it is" I agreed.

He leaned close and kissed me, this was sweet and tentative and he took his time. It was perfect because at the same time I was in tuned to his thoughts and they only fueled the pleasure running through me, I put my hands on his body trying out something Helena taught me. I transferred my emotions to him, his eyes widened and his kisses became frenzied. He rolled us over so I was on top and we continued this form of pleasure, I could feel what he felt in every way as I moved over him. His hips moved in sync with mine as I added more pleasure and pressure.

We were so lost in each other I didn't hear Helena calling me until she popped in the room out of the blue, I almost fell off the bed in surprise. I sat up breathing heavily feeling flushed all over, she didn't pay my state no mind but begin speaking.

"Sorry to interrupt but we have a problem and I found a solution" she said.

Those words brought me back to reality as I remembered where I was and who I was. I couldn't afford anymore distractions no matter how tempting they were.

"It can't wait?" Edward asked.

I looked at him in surprise; he looked back speaking to me with his thoughts

What? You need a break and we hardly see each other

I ignored him and turned to Helena "did something happen?"

"No but it will if we don't get it under control, I found a solution to the food problem"

"Which is?"

"We can get it from a different source"

I was confused "what other source?"

"Earth"

I hadn't thought of that at all, I know they ate food similar to what they had on earth but they made it all natural and produced everything by hand.

"I don't know why I didn't think of this before"

"Its fine you had a lot on your mind"

"What else do we need to do?"

"Well the dimensions are becoming crowded and we are getting complaints of homes not being built fast enough"

"Is all the magic weakened?"

If they had their strength back then it would be fine for them to achieve everything with magic and things would go smoother.

She shook her head "with nourishment lessening our strength is waning and because we are not bonded together and all the fighting our magic source is weak"

I never knew that, it made sense though with everyone here magical and the dimension running on magic. I just didn't know how to go about it, no matter how hard I tried to bring everyone together people still had their prejudices and it was hard for some to let go.

I didn't want to think about the guards we spared, the minority of them had a change of heart but majority still had their issues. We had to remind them that the guard was disbanded and they were not allowed to give out punishments. They seemed to think we needed power to survive and rule but I thought it just caused chaos but still sometimes without rule we have chaos, it was a two way street.

"When will we leave for earth?"

"We cannot survive on earth"

"So how are we getting what we need?" I asked confused.

"You"

I laughed "I thought you said we can't survive on earth"

"Yes we are magical beings and we need magic to survive whereas earth does not provide it but you are the phoenix you're magic surpasses ours, you can adapt to any environment as long as it's within reasonable limits"

It made perfect sense and my mind went into over drive, after my re birth I found that new powers surfaced and strengthened. I wondered if I had enough power to rebuild the dimension.

It was strange being back on earth after living in utopia for so long, it didn't seem to change at all. The air felt different, it wasn't infused with magic I could feel though I could hear the thoughts of everyone around me and the thoughts of the animals.

I walked along the streets invisible to everyone until I reached my destination, it felt weird entering this place when I'm used to just conjuring up what I need. The store was crowded and I had to carefully make my way through the thick walls of people. Having no money and no transportation to get enough food back I would be lost except on instinct I knew what to do. It was just like teleportation except with objects, I thought of what we need and sent it on its way to the dimension. Before long most of the shelves in the store were empty but I didn't need much, I could always multiply.

Before long I felt weak as I went along finding what was needed, I could feel my power weakening and the air around me felt stifling. It was getting hard to breathe so I quickly teleported back to utopia, entering the city was like a breath of fresh air. I felt rejuvenated and full of power; the best boost I got was seeing the smiles on every face. They would take what they needed and put the rest in storage, it was a happy atmosphere, I hadn't taken two steps when Alice came running forward and crushing me in a tight hug.

"Alice I need to breathe" I exclaimed.

She let go taking in my face and appearance " I'm sorry it's just when you left you disappeared off my radar and I know I can't fully see you but I can feel your presence" she said.

"I understand"

"So do you miss it?"

I thought about it, the right answer would be yes but it wasn't truthful. I would have missed it if I hadn't found my purpose, I knew now that I never belonged there.

"No, this is my home now"

She was happy with my answer "ok I need to speak with you"

"Is it important?" I asked anxious.

"Yes and no"

I looked at her confused

"Well it's partly important, it's about Edward he's just been down lately and I know you can't help it but you guys hardly are seen together and he's afraid he's going to lose you"

This revelation hit me hard and I wanted to justify my reasons, I had good reasons and they weren't excuses. I was doing the best I could with pleasing everyone but I thought after the war everything would be back to normal. And now I have more responsibility that I can't abandon but I knew where his fear stemmed from and sometime I think he will disappoint me but he never does, he still stays faithful.

"I swear when this dies down I will talk to him" I promised.

"That's all I can ask"

"And what was the other issue?"

She looked serious now "I keep getting flashes of something"

"What?" I was curious.

She pulled me somewhere we could talk in private

"Someone is planning something and it's not good, I can't tell who because everything is in flashes but I saw basically was another war brewing"

* * *

><p><strong>Good news even though we have no update schedule, i know where i want to take this story and because of that writing it will be easier. But i don't know when i will have time to write, i'm in my last year at school and the semester is winding down so let's say weekends for the schedule.<strong>

**Thank you for coming with me on a new story i know sometimes sequels burn out and hopefully this won't but if it does you'll let me know.**


	3. Power Source

**Twilight Belongs To SM**

* * *

><p><strong>Phoenix Flame<strong>

"Do you really think we can make it?" I ask Helena.

I'm in need of someone I trust completely and who has seen more war than me, I need the wisdom and then maybe I'll know if I'm doing the right thing.

She smiles "that's not for me to answer"

I sigh "I don't want more left fielded answers"

She laughed "then don't ask left fielded questions"

"Bella what I meant was its not for me to answer because I can't say one thing and then something other happens. If you ask what I wish then yes I wish we could make it but I can't tell the future and neither can you"

I guess I knew that but needed another perspective with everyone's different opinions on what we should do and so many groups divided. We got half of what we wanted what we didn't get was unity and without that we can't accomplish much. I was expecting some of the guard to change their tune and learn from the war but their ways are embedded within and I see no change anytime soon.

I tried not to think about what Alice saw but since her visions are usually solid I had to be prepared, I wanted to give the guards the benefit of doubt that they were not behind this new development but it didn't matter because we were weak without the power source. We could easily be picked off and the war could strike any minute.

I could do something for them now, I could make them have faith again but first we needed strength. I wondered if I was strong enough to renew the power source, was my magic powerful enough to overcome their magic?

"So I've never heard of this power source before, where is it located?"

She took my hand and then we were spinning in a grey cloud, we popped into the royal first city it was still a mess from the war though we've cleaned it up a bit. No one wanted to come here it was too much painful memories here.

"It's here?" I asked confused.

"The heart of the dimension" she answered.

I was confused and frustrated.

"Where is it exactly?" I wanted to know.

"I don't know the exact location Bella I just know that the magic is stronger in this part and this is where I've been told to look before but never found it"

I laughed in exasperation, if she didn't know then why she would bring me here instead of telling me in the beginning. I didn't need more questions I needed answers.

"I thought since you are the phoenix you would know"

I nodded sadly, yes I was the phoenix but my power doesn't work the same as before. I can feel that I'm stronger and I have new gifts to explore but how to explore them is my main question.

"Bella you do know how to sense magic" Helena said.

I could sense magic in places but I can never pinpoint where the exact location is, I can feel the magic pulsing through the air but that's about it.

"Yes and no" I answered.

"Bella the phoenix is the essence of the magical dimension, you carry every type of gift and that is why you're so powerful. You are a type of power source if you weren't here then the whole dimension would crumble because its weakened but it feeds off of you and vice versa."

* * *

><p>I was really surprised at this new information, I still don't know the extent of my gifts and I'm sure I need to learn more but I understand what Helena is saying. I should be able to sense magic everywhere because that magic resides in me. I closed my eyes feeling the magic flow through my veins letting it pour out of me into the dimension; I was connected to everyone and everything now. I could feel tiny points around my heart representing every omega and being in existence, and if I tried harder I could pick out Helena from the crowd I could sense the type of magic she carried.<p>

The magic pulled me forward as it searched and searched until the pull became stronger and I could sense a blinding power rush and in my mind I could see the royal palace shining brightly but it was what's underneath the palace that caught my attention. The bright flame of pulsating fire, it was phoenix flames the same that resided within me.

I opened my eyes and begin walking towards the palace; I could hear Helena following me wondering what I had found. When she saw my destination she was shocked.

"But why would it be there? Why didn't aro know?"

I shook my head "it's not in the palace, it's underneath it"

"Under the floor?"

"No under the ground beneath the pavements, it makes sense that it would be there. The mouth of the dimension"

"It's brilliant but I wonder why aro never sensed it, I know he had sorcerer's teaching him"

He wouldn't sense what he couldn't have; he wouldn't sense goodness because darkness clouded his judgment.

"He used dark magic and the power source is not, its phoenix flame"

I stopped in the middle of the palace doorway feeling the surge beneath my feet; I took a deep breath feeling my body phase as I disappeared underground. As I got nearer the pull became explicating strong and the heat from the flame warmed my entire being and it felt comforting.

It was in the lower depths surrounded by shields filling them with bright red sparks, I stared in wonder and amazement as it grew higher and higher. I put my hand effortlessly through the shield touching the hot flame, if it was any other their hand would melt right off but to me I didn't feel a thing. As soon as both hands were immersed within the flame it became brighter and brighter and the fire shot up through the pavement like a beacon. I could feel the strength return and I felt more energized than ever, when it was done the flame went out completely and disappeared.

I found myself above ground not remembering how I got there to see Helena smiling and staring at me in awe. She produced a mirror and held it up for me to see, my red hair was redder than ever the color of the flame. I was glad but that's not what I needed to know.

"Did it work?" I asked.

"Yes, it was like the whole dimension was engulfed in flame and then it was gone but I feel so much better" she exclaimed.

I was happy but I couldn't help the feeling of a small sadness, I thought the flame would last longer when we needed it again.

"Why did it leave?" I asked.

She laughed "Oh Bella you still don't understand"

"Then help me understand" I pleaded.

"You are the phoenix and so the phoenix flame lives within you, it was never lost you just had to find it within yourself"

"So I'm the phoenix flame?"

She nodded "You are the power source"


	4. Chapter 4

"Come take a walk with me" Edward pulls me along with him.

We walk along in comfortable silence feeling the warmth of the air and the magic flowing through the air, I can sense Edward's magic a vibrant red pulsing through him. I watch the way the wind ruffles his hair and the way the sun lightens his skin. I watch his lips remembering the last time I tasted them, the last time I was fully able to enjoy my time with him but as always something came in the way.

I think about leaving for a few days and taking him with me to a remote part of the dimension where we would have interrupted time on our hands. I know he has been feeling neglected and I hate making him feel that way. He's wanted to ask me on a date but I know we would never have the time, mainly me with all my responsibility, There is always something to be done wether it seems that way or not.

We enter an empty meadow and lay there feeling the sun warm our skin and I can just we are somewhere far away.

"You're lovely" he says to me.

I smile feeling my face heat "you're mine" I reply.

He lifts up on his elbows facing me "am I?" he asks.

"Yes and today we can do whatever you want and the next and the next after that"

He smiles "That would never happen but thank you for thinking of it"

"I'm always thinking of it"

"I'm always thinking of you"

I pull him closer and we slowly kiss taking our time to enjoy every touch and feeling, we're really worked up now and he does something he never done before. He rolls me on my back and touch every inch of skin that's covered and UN covered, his hands remove my top and very gently he kneads my skin. It feels so different and it feels good, with every touch I release a sigh and moan and I know I should be quiet but for now I don't care.

He moves closer and lower and my breath picks up in anticipation, his hands roam everywhere touching and pulling and his lips kiss every inch. His hands find my center and with one soft touch I move into his hand, I want it so bad and after teasing me he finally relives me. Two fingers enter me and I'm gone sensing so much at once. It so much more powerful because I can feel what he feels combined with my pleasure and then I'm coming undone.

He covers my mouth with kisses as I come down from my high and then as a thank you I'm rolling him over and touching and kissing his bare skin, from top to bottom and as I take him in my mouth I think there is no care in the world.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?" Alice asks coming through the door.<p>

We just had a small simple dinner by candle light and I lay across Edward as he softy read entries from his poetry book. It was a good day and a fine evening until Alice came interrupting us, I couldn't see the reason she was here since she wanted me to spend as much time with him as well.

"Here and there" I reply lazily.

"Bella this is serious we have injured people and a destroyed dimension and one person dead!" she exclaimed sharply.

I sat up quickly and Edward closed his book with a snap.

"What happened?"

She sighed "there was a fight between the different kinds it was over something stupid and petty. It was chaos with people taking sides over who were right and it carried on to different dimensions but one got the brunt of it. I don't know if we will ever have peace when no one feels equal"

Edward shook his head "this is what started the first ever war, you would think they got over the differences"

"It's like history repeating itself" Alice agreed.

I hung my head sadly

"This is not your fault Bella the feud has been going on forever" Edward assured me.

"Yes but I'm supposed to end it"

"I don't see what we can do about it but banish those who cause trouble, we have enough problems as it is" Alice said.

"How hard is it to live together, we're all the same and the amount of power or type shouldn't matter. You know it was the reason utopia was created for us to have a place and be ourselves, to be with people just like us" Edward was saying.

His words were going around in my head bouncing off each other and the solution came to me quickly, it was the only way and I prayed and hoped this wouldn't cause a problem but fix the current one. It was like a puzzle and all we needed to do was put the pieces together.

"I know what to do" I finally said.

* * *

><p>Edward looked at me questioningly and Alice was in one of her trances with a blank look in her eyes, with my power tripled I closed my eyes and pushed into her mind and there I was seeing through her eyes. It was a clear picture of a group of different omegas fighting together and then the picture shifted and showed the different groups mixing together.<p>

Alice opened her eyes and her face was grim but she had a small smile playing on her face.

"What did that mean and what did you do?" Edward asked us looking from Alice to me.

"My solution seems to work in the future" I answered.

"I told you I've been seeing flashes of pictures but that was one clearer, they were fighting but whom"

"I'll do my best to prevent another war" I said solemnly.

"But what visions comes first?" Edward seemed to ask for us all.

I had asked for everyone to gather in the royal city for me to complete what was I hoped the final solution, the city never looked so crowded and I could feel every emotion in the small space. I could hear every thought and sense every type of magic within each and every one.

"_Why are we here?"_

"_I hope there isn't another war"_

"_Please no more fighting"_

"_What about the destroyed dimension?"_

The thoughts hit me with force but I ignored them and focused on the issue at hand. I cleared my throat and every face swiveled to face me.

" I thought we won the war but I was very wrong so very wrong, there is still another war waging on and everyone is helping to contribute to it but I'm here now with a solution to our problem but I need everyone's cooperation" I begin.

"Another war!"

"You keep telling us you will the fix the problem!"

"Yes but we don't see any results!"

"Nothing"

"Nothing"

I ignored their statements true or not.

"The solution is to live together" I said letting it sink in.

They still were confused and the shouts begin and again this time much louder.

"Silence!" I bellowed and the air went still.

They looked as if they were struck with silence and I could see everyone grabbing their throats in panic, I surprised myself again with me unleashing another power, the power to stop sound and speech.

I begin to walk to the middle of the square stopping where I found the power source at, I was working on auto-pilot it was if I had known what to do all along it was pure instinct that guided me. I closed my eyes letting the power run through me and reach out to tap into everyone's power through me. It was pure adrenaline and exhilaration as I ran on every power in the whole dimension.

I was burning and I let myself levitate off the ground until I stopped in the middle of the dimension way in the air, it was up here in the middle where the strongest power the dimension ran on was. I could feel the rifts of magic that held it in its foundation and I lifted my arms in the air pulling from the magic.

As I pulled I felt the whole world shake but I kept on going pulling and pushing and felt the dimension move as I worked, I found each dimension magic center and shifted them outward pulling the dimensions apart. The magic barriers broke and each dimension flowed out until they reached the mega dimension.

I opened my eyes to see the dimension had expanded even more but also spaced out and there was an extra there that wasn't there before. I had literally re-created the dimensions into one whole dimension. There was no more parts just one whole with no barriers, I floated down to the ground and released them from their state they opened their mouths and stared in wonder and awe.

"This is the solution we are all one"

* * *

><p><strong> IS NOT WORKING WELL WITH MY INTERNET CONNECTION AND IS FRUSTRATING SO I WILL BE LOADING MY STORIES ELSEWHERE<strong>

**Send me an email at so i can add you to the mailing list**

**Meanwhile suscribe here- www dot booksislove dot blogspot dot com**

**and add me here www dot iilovebooks dot livejournal dot com**


End file.
